Aftermath
by MissMandee31
Summary: One-Shot. Logan almost killed Piz, Piz vowed to love Veronica in anyway she would have him - She let them both go. She now sits at a bar agonizing over the day's events. A familiar face shows up to console her. WeeVer


**A/N - It's been a while, folks. I'm rusty and I'm working on writing again. The usual applies, I don't own any characters or any dialogue related to the series. Only a short time until it's back on Hulu! I'm hoping to churn out a bunch of one-shots to get me used to fiction writing again. All praise/criticism is welcome. Thanks!**

I swirled the liquid around my glass. Promising myself only to take sips when I felt the pain behind my eyes get overwhelming.

Logan had nearly killed Piz today in the cafeteria. _I took a sip._

Piz had vowed to be there for me as whatever I needed him to be, he wanted to be my friend, my lover, my boyfriend, and anything in between. I told him I needed space and didn't know where he belonged in my life after that. _I took an additional sip._

After Logan's bloody exit from the cafeteria, he told me he would love me forever and that our love would always find a way to be together. That through everything, we had always found each other and that if there was one thing he could count on; it was us. _I finished my drink._

I told Logan I needed time. I told Logan that he needed to get the fuck out of my face, and he needed to erase himself from my life entirely. _I ordered another drink._

"Since when do you drink?" A familiar face spoke as he approached my table.

"Since… an hour ago." I spoke. Glancing at my invisible watch on my arm. He motioned for a waitress.

"Well what's your poison? And is there a special occasion we are drinking for, or just because it's Thursday?" he smirked.

"Lots of occasions. Logan almost killed Piz. Piz and I broke up. I told Logan to erase himself from my life. And I'm sitting here drinking, slowly becoming my mother. So, pick an occasion!" I spoke with easy enthusiasm, as I polished off half of my new drink.

"You've been even busier pissing people off today than you have the entire year – I'll drink to that." He joked. I laughed lightly.

"What has you at the bar tonight, Weevil?" I asked, as I took another swig.

"Because it's a Thursday." Weevil shrugged. "You know how you always wanna be on your own when you're in high school?" I nodded. "Well, that's fine and dandy for some people, but honestly, being alone every single night is driving me crazy." He shook his head and drank most of his drink. I don't think I had spent a single night on my own in my entire life.

"You don't have a wonderful bachelor pad that is crawling with half naked ladies and empty beer cans and dirty bongs?" I laughed, he smiled widely.

"You know me too well, V." he paused. "I just felt closer with people when I was leadin' the gang in high school. I get why people go back to lives of crime after they get clean." His gaze dropped to the table.

"Companionship…" I mumbled. "I guess it's the same reason why people go back to old relationships trying to rekindle what was once there. That comfortability is hard to get when you have to meet someone new…" I faded out. If I was being honest, that's probably why I didn't have much interest in Piz. I craved the familiar and I know that Logan's Bat Signal would constantly be going off to get me to come back.

"I swear to God, you better not go back to the rich white dudes." Weevil looked at me. "You're here talkin' about comfortability and I know that's you complaining that you don't have Logan no more." He finished his drink and immediately ordered a new one. I finished mine and stood there in silence for a while – nobody had been that open and honest with me about my want for Logan, and what kept me coming back time after time.

"So, what do you suggest then, Eli?" I spoke softly. Treading lightly, as I felt as though I had struck a nerve. He looked at me and seemed to study my face for quite some time. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn he was going to kiss me.

"I suggest you using that brain of yours and find someone who is gonna treat you like you deserve." Weevil's voice went from assertive to kind in seconds. The next thing I blurted out, I instantly regretted.

"Why didn't you ever date me in high school?" I played it off by twirling my hair around my index finger and batting my eyelashes, we both laughed.

"You seemed to have a type…" Weevil tipped his glass to the gentleman a few feet in front of the table. Tall, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, covered in clothes bought by his trust fund. I shook my head and polished off another drink.

"I think you're just jealous that I never had a thing for bike gang leaders and criminals." I giggled, feeling the effect of the alcohol on my head. Rethinking what I had just said, I felt apologetic. I saw that his face had fallen. "That was terrible of me to say, I don't think you're a criminal or anything like that." I put my hand on his and kept it there until he met my gaze.

"Duncan fleed the country with his illegitimate daughter, Logan was in more fights than I can remember. Just today, you told me he almost killed that dude you were dating – you got a lot of guts calling me the criminal, girl." Weevil shook his head and moved his hand away from mine. Weevil was always the lesser of two evils. I had long believed that the devil was beautiful and would constantly be gracious while leading someone down the path of destruction; that was Logan.

"You're right." I nodded. The two "white rich boys" had gotten away with a lot of things throughout the years by throwing money at the problem; the problem always vanished. Whereas Weevil had to take accountability and deal with the consequences.

"I didn't date you in high school because I knew you didn't think of me like that. I knew I didn't have a chance in hell. You let me flirt with you while we exchanged favors, that was good enough for me." Weevil smiled but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"So, what about now? You think college Veronica has what it takes?" I joked.

"Yknow, V, I don't have a disposable income. I'll never have blue eyes. Your dad will never like me, but he will tolerate me…" his voice faded, and his hand found mine. "…does maintenance guy Weevil have what it takes? Or do I need to get my leather jacket back?" he smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

"I really did enjoy that leather jacket, I'll be real." I smirked. The silence grew between us. I wasn't sure what to say after this conversation that was several years in the making.

"There is only one thing I regret." Weevil interrupted my thought. "In high school, I woulda done everything up to your standards if you had given me the chance…" I felt the pain behind my eyes again for no apparent reason other than regret of my own, I took a drink. "… I remember all the conversations we had and all the opportunities I missed out on telling you how I felt." He took the last sip from his drink.

"Mutual backscratching can lead to a lot of mutual feelings…" I trailed off. I had hoped that my intent was clear and to the point. His eyes locked with mine and before I had a chance to blink, his lips were on mine. His arm wrapped around me and pulled me into him. My entire body felt stiff and in shock. Something I had wondered about and wanted for so long was finally happening and I didn't know how to react. Before I had much more time to think about it, he pulled away from me.

"Well that's something new for us." I said. He smiled lightly.

"Hopefully it is something we can continue to do…?" he half asked/half said.

"I'd like that." I smiled as I grabbed his hand with one of mine and grabbed my drink with the other. We went back to casual conversation about whatever we wanted to talk about. Occasionally, he would try to steal another kiss and every single time my heart fluttered. For the first time in my life, I could see how someone could be captivated by brown eyes.


End file.
